


Treasure

by blackfisheh



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfisheh/pseuds/blackfisheh
Summary: Life as university students has changed their daily routine and this is how they live now.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Touya/Yukito Fic, I hope you guys find it not to OOC!

"Coffee for table three!" The petite waitress exclaimed as she head to the kitchen.

The cafe was cozy with vintage wallpapers and cool chandeliers.The atmosphere was quiet with customers reading their books or doing their work. It was getting late and the cafe staff were getting ready to close the shop. Thought the cafe was half empty, customers are leaving one by one.

"Thank you and see you again." A staff at the cafe said nonchalantly as a customer exited the place. He blinked and went to the table to clean up the mess that the patron made.

"Was he a kid or a grown man? He ate so messily." Thought the brunette as he wiped the table clean.

He sighed and turned to see a familiar shade of gray sitting comfortable at the corner of the cafe reading a classic. The customer brought his hand to his mouth as he yawned then grabbed his mocha latte. He then turned to see the staff staring at him and he smiled.

The tall youth returned the smile with a nod and walked towards the kitchen with dirty plates.

"That guy sure loves our coffee since he comes here regularly." The manager pointed out as he shifted his spectacles.

"He's always alone. Wonder if he has a girlfriend?" The small waitress said with her fingers resting on her chin.

Touya frowned when he heard his colleague talked about his friend. He too wondered if university had sparked any potential love interests. So far, he hadn't notice such thing.

Touya began to clean the plates as he hear customers leaving one by one. Soon it was time to close the shop and he helped with the arrangement of the tables and chairs.

 

 

* * *

 

Touya was tired. He yawned as he approached the old bookstore which was one of his favorite hang outs. He figured if he could grab a good book before he head back home. The storekeeper greeted him as he entered the store and he towards the classic section. He was surprised to see a familiar figure stood at the same lane.

"Yuki." He called out and the man turned, shocked to see Touya in the bookstore.

"Oh, Toya! Looking for something?" Yukito said with his usual gentle smile of his. Touya nodded and eyes at the shelves.

"I'm in the mood for a war related kind of story." He said and began to touch the spines of the books.

"Ah, if you don't mind reading war related stories that aren't based on Japan, I suggest the Diary of Anne Frank." Yukito suggested as he struggled to hold on to the books he picked out.

"She must be the same age of Sakura." Touya mentioned his sister.

Yukito smiled in response and watched his friend as he grabbed the book.

"She's in trouble again, isn't she?" Touya's question startled Yukito. Yukito faced the floor and replied,

"You can sense her?"

Touya walked towards the cashier and Yukito followed. He was glad the bookstore opened for 24 hours as it was late. He placed the book on the counter and took out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Yeah." Touya answered as he watched the storekeeper wrapped the book into a paper bag. Yukito too placed his books on the counter and paid the amount.

* * *

 

They walked in silence and it was somewhat awkward. No one else was around and the street light flickered as they walked. Yukito was worried. He's worried that Touya might do something reckless with his returning powers.

"Toya." He started as he hugged his books tighter.

"Hmm?" The brunette answered, sounding a little bored. 

"What are you going to do with your returning powers?"

"I've told you, when the time comes. When it comes, I'll tell you."

Yukito stopped and so did Touya.

"And when will that be?"

"Soon, don't worry. I won't use it recklessly."

"You sure?" Yukito faced Touya with a worried glance and Touya pinched his cheeks.

"Yes. Don't worry too much or I'll get mad." He pulled the snow white cheeks more for a few more seconds.

* * *

Before they knew it, they had reached Yukito's house. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Toya." Yukito then disappeared into the house. Touya watched as the lights flicker open for a few seconds before heading home.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" He recalled his colleague's question in his head. Usually, he wouldn't bother with such question but they just started university and they are in different courses so they aren't always together. For the first time, Touya isn't sure about his close friend's life.

"He didn't mention anyone though." He murmured as he opened the gate of his house and entered the abode with a "I'm home."

* * *

The lecture hall was noisy as students start to pack their bags and leave. Touya did the same. He didn't particularly have any friends yet in university so he didn't wait for anyone. Touya never joined any clubs as he has jobs to take care of. Unlike Yukito, who has a club he takes really seriously.

Touya hang his sling bag around his torso and left the room.

* * *

"Oh."

Touya watched the gray haired man smiling as he talked to a girl. They were sitting under the umbrella bench with books by their side.

"Perhaps she's from the same club?" thought Touya. He shuddered and before he could leave the area, Yukito caught his glance. Yukito smiled broadly and waved. The girl turned and Touya thought that she was cute. Touya smiled and waved softly before he left the area.

"So he does have one." though Touya. His hands were in his pockets and he approached the vending machine to get a drink. He felt uneasy and his fingers stumbled as he pressed his choice. The can dropped and he picked it up. Touya clicked his tongue. 

It was the wrong drink.

* * *

 

Touya couldn't concentrate in his work. He missed some of the dance steps in the mascot show but his boss let him off. He couldn't get Yukito out of his mind the entire time, ever since he saw him together with another girl. 

Was he going out with her?

She was indeed cute and looked kind, just like Yukito. Touya was growing frustrated. It shouldn't bother him if Yukito have a girlfriend. But it did.

"He could at least told me." He anticipated to himself.

Touya changed out of his mascot costume and wore his daily clothes. He decided that he would ask Yukito if he's seeing anyone.

* * *

 

"Why are you here?"

Yukito was wearing an apron alongside Sakura in the kitchen. It was a startle. He wasn't expecting Yukito to be in his house.

"I bumped into Sakura on the way home." Yukito began then Sakura continued his sentence.

"I invited Yukito-san for dinner since he's all alone at him home tonight."

"You made him help out, you monster?" Touya asked, almost teasing.

"Of course not ! Yukito-san insisted."

"Yeah, don't be mad , Toya."

Touya sighed and went upstairs to change out of his sweaty clothes. However, when he reached his room, he slumped himself onto his bed, exhausted from work.

* * *

"Toya? It's time for dinner." A knock on the door woke him up from his nap. Touya yawned and opened the door.

"You must be tired from work. Sure you're not pushing yourself?" asked a concerned Yukito.

Touya shook his head, hoping it would bring reassurance.

"Come on, its time for dinner."

"Wait a sec, Yuki." Yukito faced Touya withhis brown eyes of his and answered "What is it?"

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" 

Yukito did not reply immediately. His face was filled with confusion and he tilted his head.

"Seeing anyone?"

"Yeah."

"I don't recall dating anyone right now." Yukito answered with a smile. Touya gave out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad."

"You're glad?"

"I mean," Touya stammered, "I see. Sorry, I was curious when I see you with that girl." Yukito let out a soft laugh.

"You're so silly, Toya." 

Touya could feel his ears growing hot and he covered his face with his sleeve.

"Come on, Sakura must be waiting." Touya said and went downstairs.

 

* * *

 

"How about you Toya?" asked Yukito as he hand the washed plate to his friend to dry.

"What about me?" Wiped the plate dry.

"Are you seeing anyone?" He handed another plate for Touya.

"No. I barely have friends." Touya said with his eyes closed.

"That's not good. You should make more friends."

"No need. I already have you."

"Yeah but we're not in the same class anymore."

"It's alright. I think I can manage."

"You're so shy."

Touya didn't reply to that comment. He continued to dry the plates.

"Say Toya. Do you like anyone?" The question was sudden and Touya was taken abak.

"Why the question?"

"Because I like someone." Touya didn't take the plate that Yukito passed to him.

"You? Someone I know?" Touya's voice was shaky and his hands began to sweat.

"Yeah. You know him very well. He's an important person." By this time, Yukito turned off the tap and stopped washing the dirty plates

"He?"

"So if you like someone, I would like to respect that." Yukito continued, his hands resting on top of each other.

"I do like someone." Touya finally answered after a long pause. Yukito turned to face Touya's, reading an expression he couldn't tell.

"I see. I'm glad." spoke Yukito.

"If you're glad, why are you wearing such a sad expression?" Touya blurted out, unsure of his answer.

"Both of us have an important person. We should treasure them properly."

Touya pinched Yukito's painfully.

"Enough with that expression already!"

Touya let go of the soft cheeck and watched Yukito rubbed them.

"My important person is standing right in front of me."

Yukito blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah, well, its obvious." Once again, Touya's ears grew hotter but he tried not to show.

"Mine too." sighed Yukito

Touya smiled and brought his hand to rest on Yukito's cheek.

 

"Let's treasure us." 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope its not too cheesy!


End file.
